


Symphony

by Jenwryn



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron is intriguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony

She is a symphony of  
Muscle and metal;  
Music played by  
Blood and steel.  
Hips sway.  
Head tilts.  
Processing the  
World around her.

So foreign.  
So familiar.  
She is an orchestra of  
Knowledge and  
Unknowing.__

_By us but not of us._   
__   
_Of us but not with us._   
__   
_With us but not by us._

A world seen in  
Coloured cut-outs,  
Emotion drunk with coffee.  
How can the inhumane  
Be so

Human?


End file.
